Shapes
by GothPhantom
Summary: Out of all the questions one can ask, that is probably the most random one of all. Oneshot, Gelphie Friendship.


**DISCLAIMER- Yeah, I don't own Wicked. Never have, never will, unless I somehow manage to steal the rights away from Gregory. Hell yes ;)**

**A/N: So, I took short break from Even if you Tried, and thought up this one shot last night. Well, actually, I've had the idea for a long time, just never actually got a chance to write it. Hope you all like, it's Gelphie friendship :)**

"Elphie, what's your favorite shape?"

Out of all the questions one can ask, that is probably the most random one of all. Especially coming from a bubbly blonde who only talks about make up, accessories, and boys. This question, somewhat drawing the green girls attention, was rather strange. Elphaba, who was sitting on her bed looked up from her book and looked questioningly at the blonde.

"What?"

"What's your favorite shape?" Galinda repeated, smiling.

"I'm not sure. I never really thought about it," Elphaba replied, closing her book.

"I like circles!" Galinda said happily, bouncing on her bed.

Elphaba raised a brow. "Why are you so hyper?"

"Well, you know that new tea stuff with, like, all that sugar?" Galinda was bouncing up and down with every word. "I put seven spoonfuls of extra sugar in it and it was soooo good!"

Elphaba stared wide eyed. "No more sugar for you," she said smiling.

"Sugar's good for the soul," Galinda stated, as if it was from a book. "Now, what's your favorite shape?"

"I'm not sure." Elphaba said, shrugging.

"Come now! You must have some favorite shape! Squares?"

"No."

"Rectangles?"

"No."

"Uh… do you like circles?"

"Not really. I don't think I have-"

"Triangles?"

That made Elphaba pause. She looked at the her bed, then back at Galinda. "Yeah," she started, then slowly getting up. "I guess my favorite shapes are triangles." She headed over to the closet and started digging through it until she came across what she was looking for. "That hat you gave me was triangular, I really like it."

Elphaba turned out of the closet and held the hat. Suddenly, Galinda's face fell and her eyes paled.

"I gave you that because I wanted to make everyone laugh at you." She said quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

"But I love it!" Elphaba said quickly, putting the hat on her head. She really did like it- it seemed to fit her well.

"I made everyone laugh at you," Galinda continued, as if Elphie didn't say anything. "And I made you just a big joke."

"Glin," Elphie said, sitting next to her blonde friend. "I really do like the hat. It… fits me."

"But Miss Shenshen and Miss Pfannee said it would be funny to give it to someone I hate," Galinda went on, "So I listened to them and gave you that dreaded hat."

Elphaba stared at her. "Oh, yes, I hate the hat." Elphaba's voice dripped with sarcasm. Finally, Galinda caught it, and smiled a little. "That's why I'm wearing the dreaded thing right now,"

Galinda grinned. "Well… only if you're sure you like it…"

"Where'd the hyperness go, Miss Galinda?" Elphaba realized she had suddenly calmed down.

Galinda's eyes went wide and in less then a second she was smiling brightly again. "It went somewhere over the rainbow, Elphie!" She squealed at the thought. "Rainbows are colorful,"

"Yes, yes they are," Elphaba smiled. "You're funny when you're hyper,"

"I like being hyper!" Galinda replied loudly, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, well, it's time to go to sleep, Galinda," she put her hands on her shoulders, trying to get the blonde to stop jumping. "It's very late, plus a school night."

Galinda stopped bouncing. "But I'm wide awake!" She moaned, starting to bounce again. "What can I do that'll make me not hyper?!"

"Sleep?"

Elphaba earned a whack on the head with the pillow for that. She laughed. "It was just a suggestion!"

"Yeah, well, sleeping is the last thing on my mind right now," Galinda said. Suddenly, her eyelids dropped, and she fell back on her bed. "Never mind. I'm exhausted."

"That's the only downside of a sugar-rush," Elphaba stated, getting off Galinda's bed. "You get tired after about twenty minutes."

"Sugar's still good for the soul."

"Of course it is."

Elphaba lied down on her bed, and was about to turn off the light when Galinda stopped her. "Hey, Elphie?" She asked, looking at her green friend.

"Yes?"

"You wanna know why I like circles so much?"

Elphaba stared. If Galinda actually had a reason, then it'd probably be interesting. "Why?"

"Because circles are like bubbles!"

Elphaba stared. "Bubbles?"

"Bubbles! I love bubbles!"

"Galinda, go to sleep, I think your sugar rush is starting to make you act drunk,"

"Really, Elphie! I like bubbles! They're so shiny, and I bet if you made one big enough you could float!" The thought made the girl squeal. "Can you imagine such a silly thing? Traveling by bubble?"

"Galinda, that's something you would do," Elphaba said, smiling.

"I think it would be rather fun," Galinda replied, turning out the light. "Coming and going by bubble… I like it."

Elphaba laughed and rolled over on her bed. "Well, who knows, maybe someday you'll travel by bubble."

"Maybe," Galinda laughed. "And maybe someday you'll travel by broom."

Elphaba laughed again. "Yeah, sure, of course I will. I'll travel by broom when you travel by bubble."

Galinda smiled. "That means, never!"

"Exactly,"

Galinda laid her head down on her pillow. "Bubbles and brooms… what a unique way of getting around…"

Elphaba smiled sleepily. "Fresh dreams, Miss Galinda."

"Fresh dreams, Miss Elphaba."

**Reviewers get cookies.**


End file.
